Busted
by lemerly
Summary: Bakura's always catching Ryou doing embarrassing stuff, so when Ryou comes home early from a sleep over one night and hears strange noises coming from Bakura's room he decides to go and investigate.


**Just a one shot I came up with last night and just did it since I'm getting kinda board with the one I have going :D anyhoo Enjoy! :p**

**Summary: Bakura's always catching Ryou doing embarrassing stuff, so when Ryou comes home from a sleep over one night and heard strange noises coming from Bakura's room he decides to go and investigate.**

"Stupid Joey! Why the hell would he ask us over without asking his dad first" Ryou grumbled to himself as he walked along the cracked foot path with a pillow under his arm and a bag on his back.

"Dumbass Bakura! Why didn't he answer the phone and come get me!"

Joey had asked him, Tristan, Yugi and Duke over for the night he asked if Bakura wanted to come too at school earlier that day but he just scoffed at him and stalked off to find Marik mumbling something under his breath. Almost insulted that he'd been asked at all!

But as it turned out his dad was actually away at work that night and had told Joey that no one was to some over since he'd be back in the early morning and didn't want to have to climb over all the sleeping teens on the ground since they normally stayed on the living room floor where the biggest t.v in the apartment was. But he asked them over anyway.

So of course when Joey decided it was time to watch a horror movie with the lights turned off, his dad decided to come home HOURS early and come in carrying a brown paper bag that smelt of Chinese food as a surprise for his son. Nobody had noticed him enter though they were too engrossed in the film.

And of course the second the people in the film started screaming his father dropped the bag on the table by the door and turned on the lights making them all scream.

To cut a very long story short Joey's dad sent them all home and just to spite Joey when Solomon came to get Yugi he gave him the take-away for himself and Yugi for when they got home. Of course Solomon said no and refused to take it and told them that it was their dinner but his dad just shrugged it off and tried his best to ignore the shocked look on his son's face and told him he was going to throw it out if he did since Joey asked everyone over when he said no so Solomon took it reluctantly.

Of course he called their parents to come and get them and everyone's house had picked up except Ryou's so here he was walking home at eleven at night in his pyjamas.

He was going to kill Bakura when he got home! It's not that nobody asked if he wanted a lift in fact almost everyone did. But he turned them down since nobody lived anywhere near his house and they'd have to go out of their way to bring him back. Besides he lived close enough to Joey about a five minutes' walk so he didn't mind. But what he did mind though was his dumbass big brother ignoring the phone.

The wind around him picked up and made him wish that he'd brought a jumper or a coat with him. He was really paranoid since he was carrying his pillow case under his arm. What if someone from school came by and saw him? Just the thought of it made him speed up just that bit more.

A few minutes later he reached the front door of his house and was surprised to find that the door was locked.

"What the- Bakura! HEY BAKURA OPEN UP IT'S ME RYOU!" he yelled out pounding on the door a couple of times and sighed when he was left standing there.

_Hm that's odd he never locks the door. He normally leaves it up to me_

Remembering he never brought his set of keys with him when he left earlier he groaned. Throwing his pillow and bag on the ground by the door and made his way over to the flower pot at the side of the house where they kept the spare key in case something like this ever happened.

He tilted it to the side and got a fright when he saw there was no key but then face palmed himself when he remembered that Bakura had taped it to the end of the pot a while ago. Since he said just leaving it like that would be too cliché since everyone in the movies did it. So he taped it to the pot since most people are too lazy to lift the pot up all the way. Even Ryou had to admit it, every once in a while Bakura had a good idea.

He pulled off the key and went back over to the door opened it and nudged his stuff inside the door and into a corner just happy to be inside since being outside all alone in the dark was starting to creep him out.

"Hey Bakura!" he called out with a raised eyebrow. It wasn't very late. Where the hell was he?

"Bakura!" he yelled out again walking out to the kitchen and turning on the lights. The windows were shut tight instead of being opened like they normally were. Everything was perfect and in place. It looked weird.

He was getting worried now. Were the hell was he? It was then he noticed Bakura's phone on the kitchen counter by the kettle with a cup and a few spoons of coffee in it.

_Whooo I guess that means he's in_

He'd never go out without his phone and that much was fact but the fact that he didn't have it with him rekindled his worry. That was just so unbakura like!

He decided to go looking for him. It didn't take him too long to figure out that he wasn't downstairs but it was when he was going to check the back hall. But then he heard strange sounds coming through the roof on top of him and the toilet was directly under Bakura's room.

Cocking an eyebrow Ryou silently crept out of the bathroom and through the hall to the stairs. The sound was defiantly coming from his room no doubt about it.

Ryou tried his best to avoid any squeaky steps on the stairs and kept as close to the wall as he could so he could get a look at Bakura's room if the door were opened a smidge. But of course it wasn't.

"YA"

Ryou stopped in his tracks when he heard Bakura's voice through the door.

"Mmmhhmmm"

_Wait was Bakura?_

Deciding to be brave Ryou moved closer to the door the constant ya's and grunts got louder and louder until they just suddenly stopped. Ryou was right outside the door by now and ignored the keep out Ryou sign on the door and pressed his ear up to the door while pushing the hair away from the other so he could cover it. Not that he was nosey or anything! But there was a reason to why Bakura couldn't come to get him and so far he didn't like what it sounded like.

"Stupid thing why won't you work!"

He put his free hand over his mouth to try and muffle the sound of his laughs when the grunting and yelling started up again. But it was starting to get embarrassing when he heard things being smacked and moved when he thought he'd heard enough and started slowly backing away from the door then turned around to go to his own room a little further down the landing.

"Ahh about time"

When suddenly

"I heard you on my wireless back in 52"

_Was Bakura actually….?_

Cocking an eyebrow Ryou went back over to the door and opened it slightly suddenly really thankful that the music had turned up.

And there he had it Bakura in his blue top and pyjama bottoms with his back to the door so he never saw Ryou looking on wide eyed and open mouthed.

"Oh-a-Oh"

Not only was Bakura actually singing to it albeit VERY badly he was using the end of a hairbrush as a microphone like you'd see teenage girls do on the t.v and was standing on his bed dancing and clapping along to the music! The fact that it was an old song didn't make matters any better for him!

Now Ryou had two options here. Either walk away and pretend he didn't see anything like he would have done if it were anybody else or….

Silently running as fast as he could down the stairs to get his phone before the song ended and legged it back up the stairs on his tip toes two steps at a time to the partly opened door and pressed record.

"Pictures came and broke your heart"

It was so hard for Ryou to keep a steady hand and not snigger and give himself away. How the hell could Bakura have been so stupid! No wonder he didn't pick up his phone or even bring it up with him. He didn't want to be interrupted!

"You were the first one" he started bopping his head from side to side and when he sang

"Oh-a-a-a-oh" he put on the girliest voice he could muster. He was still moving around on his now messed bed singing away when all he had to do was look around and he'd see the door opened. But of course he was being stupid and thought he was all alone.

The music died down for a minute and Bakura looked down to his bed sheets with his hairbrush in one hand. He started to tap his foot and move his leg in tempo with the music until it suddenly picked up again

"Oh-aaaaaaaaaaah the radio star" he sang all the while moving his arm up with his finger pointed at the mirror on one side of the room. But since his eyes were closed he never noticed the red faced Ryou crying trying to hold back his laughter.

It only got better when he came to the end of the song and started fist pumping the air while jumping around in circles on the bed still singing all the louder. No wonder he never wanted to come when Ryou went off for the night if this was the kind of stuff he got up to.

"Video killed the…" he jumped off the bed and went to the mirror but he only noticed Ryou in the corner of the mirror peeping through the door when it was too late. He saw the phone and he saw the red light letting him know he had been recorded and still was. "…Radio star"

To say he was mortified was an understatement. He didn't even need to get a good look at Ryou to know he was laughing his ass off at him.

Ryou knew when the gig was up and pressed save and ran down the stairs as fast as he could just as Bakura screamed at the top of his lungs

"RYOU I'M GOING TO KILL YOU" Ryou made an eep sound and ran to the kitchen where he'd be safe. The Round table! He wouldn't be able to get him there.

"Ryou get the fuck back here with that phone!" he heard Bakura's pounding footsteps stomping down the stairs after him. He had only barley made it behind the safety of the round table when Bakura reached the end of the stairs panting with red cheeks from either embarrassment or anger Ryou didn't know but if he were to take a guess he'd say the later.

"Ryou give me that fucking phone!" Bakura growled lowly holding out his hand as he started walking slowly around the table. But Ryou wasn't stupid. This was the best kind of leverage he could EVER have over his big brother there was no way in hell he was letting him have it.

When Bakura got about half way to him Ryou moved to the other side. It only then dawned on Bakura why he picked the round table to hide behind. It was the only place he could hide and not be caught.

"You sneaky little shit! What the hell are you even doing here why aren't you at Joey's!" he yelled and started running at him again but Ryou was faster and started tapping buttons on the phone.

"Joey never asked his dad if we could stay over he sent us home. But why the hell didn't you pick up your Gad dammed phone huh were you too busy?" Ryou asked in mock curiosity to see how Bakura would react. This just made yell him blush all the more and try just that bit harder to catch him. But Ryou was getting tired and ran to the sink and held the phone as far over it as he could but made sure Bakura could see and read the screen.

What he saw made him stop in his tracks.

"What's wrong Bakura? Come and get it" he jeered shaking the phone in mid-air to tease him.

Ryou had the video he'd just taken in the message box and was sending it to someone but he couldn't read the name. But whoever it was couldn't have been good.

"Ryou don't you even think about it, just give me the phone and we'll forget this ever happened"

"Nope! Hey why were you complaining that something wasn't working? And what were all those grunts about?" his head shot up and he glared at the other white haired boy.

"I had to move around some furniture and when I found the right song the radio stopped work- hey!" Ryou laughed when he managed to catch Bakura out it was just too easy!

"It's not nice is it Bakura? But I wonder what would happen if I were to press this button right here" Ryou started moving his thumb over the keypad but stopped over the send button. Bakura wasn't taking any chances and lunged forward to try and snatch the phone off of him but only managed in bashing into him full on knocking them both over but one of them accidently pressed send.

"Oh my God" Ryou whispered to himself and tried to untangle himself from the mess he was in on the floor. His brother just stared at the message sent flashing up on the screen over and over again and again.

He reached out to get the phone and deleted the video when he noticed Ryou trying to move away from him but he just grabbed hold of the back of his top, pulled him back down and put his foot on his chest stopping him from going anywhere.

"Who did you send it to now!" he spat venomously at him. Ryou tried pushing his leg off his chest but that just made Bakura push down all the harder.

"Check for yourself!" he exclaimed.

Just then Bakura's phone on the counter beeped and he held his breath as he took his foot off of Ryou's chest and stalked over to it. But sighed a breath of relief when he saw it was Ryou.

"I'm not that bad Bakura like I'd send it to anyone we know" Bakura didn't care about what he was saying it was like an invisible weight had been taken off his shoulders and he turned to Ryou the nervous smile being wiped off his face.

"What the hell did you think you were playing at?!"

"Why were you dancing and singing?" Bakura didn't say anything instead looked down at his phone and deleted something then glared up at Ryou but his brother was unaffected by it since he'd seen it enough times.

"So you're telling me that if things were the other way round you wouldn't have used it for some kind of blackmail? The only difference is you would have actually sent it!" Bakura didn't have anything to say to that since they both knew it was true.

"Anyway" Ryou said smiling and stretched his arms up into the air "I'm tired it's been a long day night" and turned to walk away leaving Bakura behind him.

"Ryou you're not gonna say anything are you?"

"Night Bakura" he called back as he made his way up the stairs.

"Ryou! Don't ignore me are you gonna say anything!" he got no reply.

"RYOU!" he bellowed out before he went tearing up the stairs after him.

**See Ryou's sneaky! Haha I had fun doing this one and I have another idea about Bakura and his revenge :3 See Bakura's not so tough and really OOC here! Haha anyway this was just some random one shot that I came up with when I was listening to music. I would have had this up last night but my internet was turned off all day yesterday. Not nice! :(**

**Disclaimer: Don't own YuGiOh or the song Video killed the radio star. I didn't put this on the top since it probably would have spoilt the whole fic :p**

**This is gonna sound like a pretty weird question but does anyone know if there making a second series of Blue Exorcist or not? **

**If you liked it tell me in a review, if you didn't tell me how I can get better :D but no flames please!**

**So review please?**

**Till next time! :p**


End file.
